Missguided
by Beta Berry
Summary: Chloe/ Oliver - We can be missguided in so many ways. M just in case.
1. Prologue

_MISSGUIDED_

_Prologue_

_12 hours before the trade - Metropolis_

Chloe had just gotten rid of Clark. If she didn't move fast, she would probably ruin her whole plan. Already into the Suicide Squad plans, she would have traded her life for Oliver's with or without a helmet. Dr. Fate only helped her realize that she had options when it came to her surrender.

She dialed the number as possible as she could. Tess would be there soon to help her with erasing all data. The last thing Chloe wanted was to have the red-headed know about her agendas. Chloe Sullivan would have to die to the world that day, and she didn't know why, but she could see Tess Mercer ruing that for her.

"_Yes?"_

The voice in the other side was strong. She had never talked to him before, bu she knew that, just like all heroes she knew, he had the best interest of people in heart. The fact that both were strangers to each other made this a perfect bond. He would help her, and then both would go their ways, no regrets, no problems.

"I know you are looking for your two sidekicks. I also know where they are and how to get them back. Meet me in the location sent to you via e-mail."

There was no going back.

_Three months after the trade - Brazil_

The moment Barbara and Dick were rescued it was like a weight had been lift up from his heart. His kids were ok the way she had promised. He hadn't like her much, but she had keep up her word and he would do the same. So, digging with his bare hands, especially due to having lost most of his equipments from digging for his two favorite sidekick, he wondered why Chloe's GPS sign had failed.

The only reasonable answer was that she was dead. But that was completely impossible. Her plan had flaws, yes, but, even though she appeared to be the one that covered all basis, Bruce could tell that the mission she had gone through was emotional stressful.

"Batman! You have to dig faster."

Barbara was a spiritual 15 year old girl. She had lost both of her parents, good friends to the Wayne family. Even though too young and only 30 years old, Bruce took her under his right wing. She, now fully recovered, helped the Batman dig where Chloe Sullivan was supposed to be.

The moment Bruce saw her hand, he had to admit he was relieved. It was not like they had bonded the 15 minutes they had met, but he owned her. So, as he kept digging, Dick grabbed her hand and started pulling her out.

Still focused in his actions, Bruce noticed the current state his kids were. They were both tough, especially Dick, after everything he had been through, but they looked like they had been not only through physical torture, but also psychological.

"We got her! We got her!"

Dick cheered as he pulled her up. He was just 17, but he was strong and prepared for those kind of situations. So as they rested Chloe's moveless body over the dirt, Bruce realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Chloe was dead.

"No…"

Barbara pulled them all aside and kneeled by Chloe's side, resting her own body over the corpse in front of her.

"Barbara! We have to go! Barbara!"

"We are not leaving her!"

It took her a fraction of second, but as they discussed, blood started running inside Chloe's vanes. In a lapse, she woke up:

_"OLIVER!"_

_Four months after the trade - Metropolis_

It was friends' night out. AC had come from Australia to help with a case and, in his way back Metropolis he found Victor. The gang was so happy to be back together that they called Bart and this one rushed to the Watchtower. They had gone to the movies, ate some burger in a corner next to Watchtower and then accompanied Clark, Lois, Tess and Oliver back to Watchtower, deciding to stay a bit.

When Oliver noticed they were all around the couch, laughing, drinking and exchanging experiences, he then realized tat there was no way in the world that he was going to spend some alone time going through the record he had built about Chloe.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

He not only looked tired, he also sounded tired. Tess had already sitten between Victor and AC and Impulse kept questioning her about everything she knew about Lex Luthor. Next thing they knew, Clark entered the Watchtower, by Lois's side, and smiled.

"Guys, give her a break. She's not Lex's protégée anymore, she's a friend."

She stood up and sided by Oliver. This one smiled at her, and was a little bit stunned when she gave him a peck on the cheek, tip toeing. The silence was mortal, and they were all so surprised that they didn't even noticed movement outside the window.

Hanging outside Watchtower was a stunned Chloe Sullivan. Scars all over her naked arm, she had just gone up and was now collecting her material. Batman was right; going back to Metropolis was her biggest mistake. Things have changed. People saw her as this cold, independent woman: the one month recovering from torture did that to her. But in the inside, she was as vulnerable as a rose petal. He hoped she would come back home and find everything the same: Clark and Lois going back and forth, the boys away and Oliver going nuts trying to find her.

Her cell phone rang. She was living a life without an identity and she had never felt so alone.

"Yes."

"_Chloe?"_

Her friends from captive was on the other side of the line. She had lost touch with Batman after they went their different ways that night. However, Barbara was an intriguing young girl. Even though she didn't know Chloe's last name or nothing at all, she was able to track her.

"Barbara! I told you, no…"

"_...no Chloe. Sorry. Forgot it. But how do I call you? I do pretend to keep calling you and you can try and hide but…"_

Chloe wanted to laugh, but she was drained. The vision of Tess pecking Oliver's cheek gave her headache and now she felt nauseated. Vomiting, she could hear Barbara freaking out on the other end of the phone. Once recuperated from vomiting things she didn't even remember eating, she got back to her call.

"You know, Barbara, it was good you called. I needed a check back to reality. You know? See the bigger purpose."

_ "Does that mean I can keep on calling you?"_

Chloe laughed.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 1

**Song for this chapter = Missguided Ghosts - Paramore**

I would like to take my time to show my sincere appreciation for all of those who took the time and read my Prologue.

Being complete honest, I didn't have ideas of continuing this story, however, I think you guys deserve more than that. That being said, thank you for your reviews. Enjoy.

_MISSGUIDED_

_Chapter 1_

_The moment Chloe took her first breath she caught herself being hugged by Barbara Gordon, the kid she had helped escape from the Suicide Squad. Her plan was one of her master pieces, but she couldn't really know why it felt something was wrong. Reaching to hug Barbara too, she heard Dick saying:_

"_Look, Chloe, it's not that I'm not happy you are alive, because trust me, I'm thrilled."_

_That was the only name she had given them. Her business with Bruce started right after the deleted all her record, so it was a lot like she wasn't even a real person._

_She smiled as she noticed some similarities between Dick and Bruce. She had dug everything she could about the little family the billionaire Bruce Wayne had arranged. Apparently, these two kids were his protégées and were awfully away from the media. It was easy to notice that both kids admired the Batman._

"…_But I'm not the biggest fan of staying in the same place where they had our bodies buried."_

_Dick grabbed Barbara's ripped shirt and dragged her away, following the path Bruce told them to. Before Chloe could do the same, he held her back._

"_You know, I've seen many weird things, and I'm not proud to say that I was a little late in our arrangement, but you were dead."_

_Chloe laughed;_

"_Of course I was dead, Batman. That was our agreement, remember? The whole pill thing?"_

_He held her back once more._

"_No, Chloe Whoever-you-are, you are not getting it. You were really dead. Your brain couldn't have survived without air for 10 minutes. I was late 10 minutes and you are here. Your pill should have brought you back 10 minutes ago."_

_She then remembered the agony._

_3 years after the trade_

She didn't know why she was looking for them. She was pretty sure she could handle the Suicide Squad before they reached Watchtower, however, she let the news slip to Barbara. As fast as a volcano eruption, Barbara ran and told Bruce about the squad's plan to destroy all heroes that didn't form an alliance with them.

Realizing this could be a big mistake, she gave her back to the Watchtower entrance, hearing a voice coming from her earpiece.

"_You know we can see where you are going right? You can't simply leave. I mean, you have to do this. Remember your cousin."_

She hated the way Dick was always so right. Different from Bruce, he always spoke what he wanted. She didn't live close to them, but to her, they were the closest thing she had for a family. The last time they had seen each other was 2 and a half year ago. He was probably a man now. Hell, the way he talked to her showed that.

"We could leave them a note… Dear Justice League, the Suicide Squad is coming to get you. XOXO, Chloe?"

Barabara's laugh filled Chloe's ear.

"_You are hilarious, Chlo."_

She knew that Barbara meant it. In this crazy world, Barbara was the kid that pulled Chloe to reality. She had been part of all major decisions concerning Chloe's life after the trade.

_6 months after the trade - Brazil_

_They were having one of those talks. Chloe didn't interact and Barbara would simply talk, talk and talk about how Bruce was always such a pain in the ass guardian and Dick was always worshiping him._

"_I'm going to tell them, Barbara."_

_Words came out of the blue, but Barbara immediately stopped talking. She would never tell Chloe, but the truth was that, even though they had never seen each other anymore, after the incident, she was like a family to Barbara. They had been through hell together and Barbara honestly owned Chloe her life. It didn't matter she didn't find any records about Chloe, because the blonde's heart spoke for itself._

"_Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, I'm all for the power of love but… You've told me they are over you."_

"_I know it is selfish, but __**I**__ am not over them."_

_The silence was torturing Chloe. She wasn't a woman that needed support or anything, because she trusted her actions. However, listening to someone opinion was always good._

"_How long have you been thinking about this?"_

"_Long enough to record a video. I'll tell them everything. If it doesn't matter to them and they still can't forgive me for leaving it all behind, then I'll back off."_

_The next words weren't what Chloe expected to hear. She was waiting for a "well, anyways, you can forget going back to us if it fails" or "they will never forgive you", however, Barbara measured her words, and revealed who she was going to be for Chloe for now on._

"_They would be foolish to not want you back."_

Back to nowadays, Chloe had already hacked into Watchtower systems and allowed her entrance. She knew that Tess had assumed position as Watchtower, but she had cracked the system so easily that it seemed like no one had really taken her position.

She knew exactly who was inside Watchtower and what they were doing. She'd have to be fast, because agents were already on their way to entering Watchtower and getting her former friends. Putting herself together and avoiding feeling all emotion of sadness, she mental checks all items that should be ready, while she went up in the elevator.

She had sent Clark and Lois a message, saying it was a matter of life and death for them staying right where they were, which was the Kent Farm. She would have to deal with her cousin latter, and not when they were surrounded by people who probably considered her dead, and wanted her that way.

She was lucky to realize that Oliver was in a business trip, and even though he would be back that same day, that would only happen at night.

All of them had been unmasked by the suicide squad. The only one of her "guys" that wasn't discovered by the Suicide Squad was Dinah, and that because Chloe, with her amazing hacker and cracker abilities, erased the information before it could have been identified. Bruce had taken care of it and kept her locked down at the Batcave. His butler, who Chloe didn't know, Alfred, was taking good care of her.

The group would soon realize that all information had been erased. Chloe, not wanting to risk having the Suicide Squad breaking into Watchtower and stealing all precious information she had gathered all over the years, had copied them all and erased, with Barbara's help. If Tess couldn't do a decent job, Chloe wouldn't pay for it.

When the door opened, Chloe could already hear panic coming from the room. Victor yelled at Bart for not doing anything to help, while he and Tess tried recovering all missing information. A.C. yelled that he was tensing up and needed water.

Before pushing the doors opened, Chloe heard a familiar voice.

"_Tess, brief me of what is happening."_

Chloe wanted to fall right there and cry. It was his voice. Tensing up, she noticed that her heartbeats must have accelerated, because the next thing she heard was Bruce.

"_Chloe? Are you ok?"_

Having the Batman worried about her was rare. They didn't talk, relate or knew each other much, however Barbara had told her that Bruce was just like that, and it was nothing personal. So, before Chloe could answer, she heard Oliver's response to Tess right after she told him everything that was happening.

"_I'm doing the best that I can. One more hour and I'll be with you. Be careful, Tess."_

"_I love you."_

Tess's response triggered something in Chloe. She snapped and, before entering to meet her greatest fear, she answered to Bruce.

"Let's get it over with. I'll need backup in ten, Bruce."

"_Of course it was all here… I'm not stupid, kid."_

Tess yelled at Bart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Song for the Chapter = Gives you hell – Glee version**

Finally, for those who have been expecting this moment, Chloe and Oliver meet each other after all those years. I'll give the juicy details next chapter, which I hope to have tomorrow.

Calm down ladies… it will get much better once I get it all cleared up.

Believe me: I always have a reason for everything I write.

A few explanations:

Underline with italic – memory

Italic – someone speaking from nowhere and timeline

Doubts?

I'll gladly help you guys with it.

I appreciate all reviews, and hope you guys stick long enough so I can give you a present and show Tess some manners. Maybe I'll make you guys love her and then… Bang, bye evil witch!

Enjoy.

_MISSGUIDED_

_Chapter 2_

_Current days - Watchtower_

It was like time happened as slowly as a calm river. The moment she entered Watchtower the saw, almost as if in slow motion, Victor point her one of this lasers, A.C. rush to get closer to the group and Tess pull out her gun. Bart was the first one to say something, and that he did with a tear slipping down his face:

"Chloelicious! That can't be…"

When The three guys rushed towards her, covering her with hugs and nice words, she got lost. They knew she was alive. She had sent Oliver a video claiming she had to spent those 6 months apart, but that she wanted to come back. He should at least have mentioned something to everyone. She stopped and let herself be covered with love she hasn't felt in a long time.

The Oliver she knew would have told everyone. She knew he had received her video and watched it, because she controlled the whole path the information made from her computer, to his, to a fully completed transition of data and, later, automatic destruction. Something wasn't right. However, now wasn't the right time to worry about it.

"Guys, we need to move, now."

"What? Chloe, calm down… We are kind of stunned here. How? What?..."

Victor was the only one able to make so many questions in so little time, in the critical situation they were inserted now. She took the liberty to smile, however she knew that it didn't fool them. They would have to talk later. Direction herself to the computers, to make sure no information was left behind, she didn't even acknowledged Tess.

"Guys, the Suicide Squad is coming for you and I'm pretty sure they are not coming here to admire the great place you've got. Please, arrange your things. We are leaving in two."

_Current days – Bruce, Barbara and Dick on their way to Watchtower_

"Do you think it is going to end up fine?"

They didn't wear their outfits. The agreement was to only use them at day. Taking in consideration that Bruce Wayne was a public person, he dressed as normal as he could. Dark jeans and a black leather jacket didn't the trick, together with a cap. Barbara had chosen loose shorts and a tank top. Practical, she knew that less was more when it came to fighting crime. If someone glanced at her would think she was on her way to jogging, or the gym. Dick was the intriguing one, almost like he had copied Bruce, he wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket. No cap necessary, he had his short blonde hair showing.

"What?"

They were not able to keep up the pace that Bruce kept. He didn't let it out, but he was worried with Chloe. None of them knew what had really happened, but somewhere along the way Bruce started considering Chloe part of their dysfunctional family.

_1 year after the trade – Wayne Mansion_

_Barbara and Dick had gone to the movies and Alfred was cooking something that Bruce didn't know what was, but certainly looked forward to seeing it. Taking a tour around his mansion he realized that Barbara's room had the door opened. Not being used to it, he prepared himself with a knife and carefully entered the room._

_It looked in perfect order, even for Barbara's standards. However, something was wrong. Glancing beside Barbara's bed he found her cell phone, vibrating. She hardly forgot her cell phone. He was pretty it had a lot to do with Chloe. Those two looked like sisters._

_Flipping the mobile opened, he answered:_

"_This is Barbara's cell phone."_

_On the other end he could hear crying. It frightened him. Every since he was a little kid he didn't like hearing people cry._

"_Who is this?"_

"_Bruce?"_

_The crying stopped, however he could listen to the low, flawed voice._

"_What happened Chloe? Are you ok?"_

_He didn't know how to react. He hadn't really talked to her ever since the accident 6 months ago. It was the time he had seen her more fragile than ever. The strong and impulsive Chloe he knew gave place to a destroyed one._

"_It happened again, Bruce. It happened again. I was dead and then I was not."_

"_Calm down, take deep breaths. Where are you?"_

_He sounded more rational than he really was. The truth was that he was freaking out. He have had time to analyze Chloe's blood sample, however, nothing came up. According to blood chemistry, she was as normal as an old lady._

"_I'm in Brazil. The Suicide Squad found me and didn't even gave me a chance. They came first thing shooting and next thing I know I wake up in a pool of blood. I'm… I'm… Oh my God…"_

"_Listen, blondie… take deep breaths. I'm taking the jet and meeting you. Send me the coordinates and…"_

"_You can't!"_

_He desperation gave him the chills. The first time they met she was such a together woman. Made him wonder how bad those pricks from Metropolis had hurt her. It was not like he really knew her good, but he could tell she wasn't a bad person._

"_Why?"_

"_They are still near. I don't want you to be caught because of my mistakes."_

"_It wasn't a mistake Chloe. This guys are really good."_

_The silence filled his heart with frustration. He wanted to help people, but was well aware that sometimes he couldn't. They stayed in silence for a long time. Next thing he knew, he was sitting down on Barbara's bed._

"_Bruce, just… stay there until I fall asleep."_

Bruce woke up from his thoughts when Dick, holding Barbara's hand, pulled him to an alley. They saw a group of agents going up the building. Being led by a man he had never seen, he kept paid attention, even though his mind kept going back to that night, the last time he had talked to Chloe until today.

We'll have to wait more two minutes, boss."

Bruce signed. They were right.

_Back to Watchtower_

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Chloe Sullivan… You are the sunshine of my cloudy day…"_

"My girl? Really?"

Her disdain always amused them all. Actually, it was how she caught Rick Flag back then, when he was still alive. The memory of having him pay for everything caught up with her. The smirk made the man she didn't know, frown. He didn't like to make his prays happy.

"This must be the ones you were trying so hard to protect."

It was like he hadn't even noticed them before. The guys kept a defensive position, keeping Chloe and Tess behind them. It didn't matter, because even though Tess kept motionless, Chloe stomp forward.

"You make it sound like a failure."

That triggered the unknown laugh really hard.

"I hate to be the carrier of bad news, but, you didn't do a very good job. Even though I must say I am intrigued you are still alive. The last time we got you was… two years ago?"

It was Chloe's time to laugh.

"You are mistaken. It was one week ago, right before I killed Rick Flag."

The happy smile the man held disappeared. He approached Chloe and, when Bart tried to super-speed, a man shot him with a tranquilizer. He fell to his knees instantly and fainted. Victor and A.C. were about to move, but four agents held them tight. Tess kept still, waiting for the right moment.

She saw the right moment when the man punched Chloe to the ground on her knee. The red-headed grabbed one of the agents guns from the vest and pointed to the man in front of Chloe.

"Step away from her and tell us who you are."

"I'm Dr. Hugh Evans and I welcome you all to your worst nightmare."

He gave Tess his back and walked away.

"Collect them all. I want to start running tests first thing tomorrow morning."

The moment the man walked outside the place, the agents started moving. A man looked to be the in charge one, because he quickly directed himself to Chloe. Pointing her a knife, he smiled:

"I would like to know what's the big commotion about you. Let's see you heal… Meet my little friend…"

Chloe reached behind her back, getting a small disk, the size of her nail. Pressing one button, she didn't even move:

"Meet **my** little friends"

She shocked him the same time Bruce, Barbara and Dick entered breaking everything and disarming all men. Keeping all technology safe wasn't a priority, so when men flew across the room and were smashed against LCD screens, they simply gave with their shoulders.

Tess took Bart out of the way, while Victor and A.C. joined the good fight. Chloe didn't throw much punches or kicks, but she knew how to use guns and gadgets well. A bullet was shot direct at her. Not expecting it, she simply closed her eyes, ready for the healing. There was no bullet impact though. The only thing she felt was a heavy body over her.

When she opened her eyes, dark ones stared right back at her.

"_Trouble maker…"_

"Isn't it by best feature, Bruce?"

1_ hour later – Watchtower_

They got rid of all agents. A pile of unconscious bodies laid in a corner. Bruce had already called some people he trusted. Bart, Victor, A.C. and Tess were sitting on the couch, using ice to ease the bruises.

"_Well, well, well… You are gorgeous, Chloe… Sullivan."_

Barbara sounded so happy, to not only see Chloe again, but also to have discovered her last name. As they hugged, she kept repeating the name "_Sullivan" _like she didn't want to ever forget it.

Dick stood behind Barbara, smiling and waving at Chloe.

"_Well, it is all taking care off. Where do we head to now?"_

Chloe was relieved to have Barbara letting go of the tight hug. They had had a hard fight and Chloe simply needed a rest. Fighting always consumed too much energy for her, probably because of the mutation.

"Thanks, Bruce. I think we should head to Smallville, meet Clark and Lois and explain them all…"

She pointed at the people sitting on the couch:

"…about what is happening."

"Fair enough… I'll just…"

Chloe had her backs to the door, so she didn't see who had just walked inside the place. Bruce knew him from magazines. After all, Oliver Queen had become famous for his heroic/ vigilante actions. Bruce wasn't dumb, and knew Oliver had recognized him too. However, the blonde billionaire's eyes rested over Chloe's figure.

"Bruce? Should I take my gun out?"

Chloe didn't turn right away, and asked for what could be a sign that they were in danger. She knew that if there was something to be done towards whoever had entered Watchtower, Bruce would lead her.

When he didn't move, and the guys who were sitting stood up, she connected all dots and slowly turned her head to face the love of her life, the one she had given her life for and the one who wasn't hers anymore.

"O… Ollie."


	4. Chapter 3

**Song for the Chapter = Comfortable – John Mayer**

Enjoy

_MISSGUIDED_

_Chapter 3_

[Current days – Watchtower]

While for Chloe things slowed down the moment she saw Oliver, for others, it all happened really fast. The blonde billionaire rushed towards the love of his life, while Tess kept a frightened look, like she had just met her greatest fear. Barbara also rushed, so she could stay between Chloe and Oliver, however, Bruce was a little bit faster than her. Next thing they knew, Oliver was unconscious on the floor.

"_Bruce!"_

"What?"

He spoke like a true gentleman, like he hadn't done anything wrong. Dick found himself holding an evil laugh and Barbara kept her focus, centered. She didn't know who she should side with: Bruce or Chloe… Because she knew them too well and there was going to be World War III for this.

The Justice League, which had been forgotten taking care of their bruises, stomp to defend their leader. Chloe stepped away from Barbara and stood between her former family, and her current one.

"If you all calm down, I'm pretty sure Bruce will explain why he did what he did."

"I don't care… Who is this guy anyway?"

Bart raised his voice. Chloe had once considered him a little brother, however she knew things had changed and that, even though she still was very found of them all, Bruce, Barbara and Dick were her priority now.

"Watch your tone when you talk to him, Bart."

It was in that exact moment that the Justice League realized they had lost Chloe. She had changed, and only one of them knew why. Tess, coming closer to them, approached Oliver's unconscious body.

"We should leave. I'm not sure if we are expecting more agents."

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys at the Kent Farm."

Chloe didn't wait for an answer. Suddenly, guys in black came in the Watchtower and acknowledged Bruce presence. Starting to remove the unconscious Suicide Squad agents so they could be locked down somewhere in some Wayne property, they didn't even noticed what was about to happen.

"Bruce, Dick, we are taking Oliver."

Chloe said as if she was their boss and, for some reason, Dick was taking her orders. That stunned her: she expected a little more fight from him; after all he was always so arrogant that sometimes even Bruce had a problem with it. However, this time, Bruce was being the problem.

"No."

Bruce and Tess said in unison. Victor, Bart and A.C. didn't trust the newly arrived heroes, but they knew that Oliver would be fine with Chloe, and that she would never do anything to hurt him.

Chloe ignored Tess, the Luthor's opinion had never count anyways.. So, turning to Bruce, she rested her hands on her waist and signed:

"What is wrong now?"

"He's not coming with us."

Bruce gave with his shoulder, almost as if he was a little spoiled brat again. However, he was a man now and knew he was acting wrong. So, approaching Chloe, he spoke slowly, calmly, as if he was afraid someone would listen and that would make him less manly.

"Look, you know that I would practically do anything you ask. I trust you with my life. But we are not taking that prick with us. There's not a chance in hell that he is riding in the same car as you."

"Fine…"

It was like Tess had a weight out of her shoulders. However, she stood still when she saw Chloe walking closer to Oliver.

"What are you doing?"

Dick asked, afraid she was going against Bruce's demands. However, Chloe smiled.

"I'm not doing anything. You and Barbara are."

Chloe threw her keys to Barbara. This one, with good reflexes, grabbed them in thin air and glanced at Dick. They had understood what she meant, however both looked at Bruce, waiting for his approval. They liked Chloe very much but Bruce always gave the final word. So, when this one looked away, Chloe knew she had won the battle.

"Follow us. And don't let him bump the head on the way, Dick."

The sidekick's smile vanished when Chloe said that. It was like she read his mind, or maybe he was too predictable.

They started moving, leaving the Justice League, behind.

They all knew the destination, however they couldn't move. None of them knew what had happened. They tried to assimilate all information: Chloe was back from the dead, and had brought a whole new gang with her.

Bart was the first one to speak:

"What the hell just happened?"

Tess quickly rushed towards him and he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Tess Mercer was afraid.

"Rush and find Clark. Tell him what happened. We'll meet at the Kent Farm."

[Bruce's car – Bruce and Chloe on their way to the Kent Farm]

"You know that what you did was wrong, right?"

"Are we really having this conversation, Chloe?"

Chloe released her breath, like a little kid, and leaned against the car seat. Something wasn't right. The way they all looked at her was like they didn't know she was alive. Oliver was so surprised to see her, and he looked so happy. Her video should have told them she was ok, she was alive, but they looked like she had come back from the dead. Chloe turned off the radio:

"Don't you think it's weird?"

Bruce kept his eyes on the road; however his attention was on her:

"You are always weird, Chloe. I mean, that is your charm."

"No…They all acted surprise when they saw me. You didn't see them, but they hugged me like I was about to fade or something. Victor glanced at me like I was a ghost."

"Maybe they didn't know you were alive."

"That is impossible. I've sent them a message. I know they received it, because I controlled every move of that video."

Chloe looked confused. The data was definitely received in Watchtower, because even though she was gone from their life she kept in control of everything, without Tess's knowledge.

She had told them everything and asked them to forgive her, because she didn't mean staying M.I.A. for so long. She also said that if they did forgive her, she would be waiting for them two weeks from then, in a privet airport in Mexico.

Chloe unconsciously reached for Bruce's loose hand while she remembered the day that the Justice League never came.

[Flashback - 6 moths after the trade – Mexico]

If they were really coming, they were three hours late. Chloe wore only a thin, long coat. She had learned that the least you wear the fast you can run and the easier you can get read of when necessary.

Suddenly, she heard steps.

"_I knew you would…"_

Turning around she found Bruce, followed by Barbara. The woman looked guilty, and she should feel that way, since she rat on Chloe. Bruce felt uncomfortable, Chloe could tell. He didn't even look like he was about to say "I told you so."

"Are you done here?"

He offered her a hand that day, but he gave her so much more than that.

Chloe nodded her head, silently, she got closer to him. That day she didn't cry, she didn't say a thing and she didn't even fight back. That day Watchtower died, right after she stopped fighting again destiny. Chloe let herself be hugged, completely vulnerable.

[End of Flashback]

"What are you thinking?"

Bruce asked and, in that exact same moment, Chloe let go of his hand. She would never admit how she felt about Bruce, Barbara and even Dick, but they had stepped up when she needed the most.

"I need to call Stu… He has to check something for me."

[Chloe's car – Barbara, Dick and Oliver]

When Oliver woke up, his instinct was to look for Chloe.

"She's not in here, Robin Hood."

He sat up in the back seat and glanced at the teenagers driving a car that smelled a lot like his Chloe. Memories came rushing in and, before he could hold himself, he asked:

"Who are you?"

"Not of your damn bus…"

Barbara quickly slapped Dick's arm.

"I'm Barbara and he is Dick…We are with Chloe."

"So it was not a dream… Chloe's alive?"

Dick and Barbara exchanged looks

"What are you talking about? You already knew that!"

[Kent Farm]

Lois stood impatient at the porch. Clark was by her side, not hiding a wide smile. It didn't matter why Chloe had been hiding the past years, what mattered the most was that she was there, and she was ok.

"Why didn't she tell us she was ok?"

"I don't know, Lo. Let's wait for her to arrive then we'll ask her. How about that?"

"Gee, chill!"

Bruce parked the expensive Mercedes and opened his door. Glancing at the Farm, he remembered of Chloe talking about that place like it was everyone's home. Glancing closely, he could see a little of her there. Walking to the other side of the car, he opened her door to let her out. He didn't like to show the gentleman inside him, but he surely had one.

"Is that the man who can survive bullets and burn people with his heat vision?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry about him. It is my cousin that might eat your head if she discovers you were the one that helped me stay MIA."

"Got it."

They walked towards the house. Lois didn't even wait for them to get closer before she hugged her cousin, almost taking a last breath from her.

"I can't believe it's you! You are so thin and you look…"

Lois got away from her cousin to take a better look at her. She surely looked more mature and tired. The sparkle inside the blonde's eyes was gone and now replaced by certain desperation.

"Good!"

She tried making things better, but it was clear that Chloe was conscious about everything that Lois had just noticed.

After many hugs from Lois and a long one from Clark, Chloe was invited to go inside. She glanced at her car being drove by Barbara and entering the Kent's property. Oliver should be awoken by now.

"I will be glad to explain everything for you guys, however, there's something that I need to do first."

[Kent Farm – Oliver's Arrival]

He arrived at the porch and saw her looking prettier than an angel.

His instinct told him to try and hug her, however, the pressure he felt after the talk he had with Barbara and The Prick Dick held him back. She looked beautiful as always, and yet so sad. Barbara hugged Chloe before entering the house, facing Bruce by the door. He caressed the top of her head, like a big brother, or even a father. Dick waved at his blonde friend and entered questioning people about food. Oliver stopped closer to Chloe and both glanced at the door. Bruce didn't move.

"Bruce…"

Chloe said in a warning tone. He raised his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Yell if you need anything. I've punched him once, I can do it again."

"Charming."

Oliver claimed, raising an eyebrow. The door closed and a new car parked by Bruce's. Victor, A.C. and Tess stepped out of the vehicle and Bart stopped by their side. The looked like a good team.

The four approached Oliver and Tess kissed him quick, just to show Chloe to whom he belonged now. Chloe held herself, knowing what Tess had done to win Oliver's heart. Chloe's desire was to tell everyone now and there, however her conscious told her to do it differently.

"Guys, we'll be right in."

After a lot of fight from Tess, it was just Oliver and Chloe again.

"Can I hug you?"

"I'm not sure, yet."

He closed the space even more, slowly, trying not to scare her off. Opening his arms even more slowly, he hugged her kindly. The time seemed to have stopped. Her perfume was the same, her touch was still kind, but she felt heavy, like the weight of whole world was over her shoulders.

She stepped back.

"There's something you need to know."

She paused, trying to avoid all the drama that was about to happen.

"What I'm about to tell you might change everything for you, but I'm still going to be the same Chloe. Not the one that you know, but a much better version…"

It scared him the seriousness which she used in her tone, but he stayed put, afraid that any move would frighten her.

"Back then, when I had survived from the Suicide Squad, I tried telling you guys I was ok."

The pause was convenient.

"But my message was intercepted… from someone from inside **your** team."

She didn't need to continue for him to know who had intercepted. The way she firmly said it was his team told him everything. He thought Tess had changed, but he should know better. When he was about to rush inside, she held him by the arm.

"It wouldn't have changed a thing."

Those words made him stop and stare at her.

"I got mad at her, at first, too. But Bruce…"

"I don't like him.

The same way he cut her off, she did with him.

"Her actions made me who I am today."

"But you are not happy."

"But many people are. You have no idea how many lives I've saved and how many heroes I helped to create along the years. I'm not Watchtower anymore. I'm something much bigger now"

He once again closed the space between them and caressed her cheek. She almost forgot everything. His yes made her freeze, and his touch felt as if nothing really had changed.

"There was a time that your happiness mattered. Remember? When I touched your hair like this?"

He caressed her hair, pretending that it was something for her, but the truth was that it was for him.

"Or when I smelled your neck like this?"

It felt like paradise for her… But she was sure that it also felt like this for Tess. Tess. Chloe pitied her. Tess was with Oliver. That made her reach for Oliver's chest and push him hard.

"We are not together anymore. You are not allowed to touch me in any way. You gave up that right when you got together with Tess."

When she snapped at him a shot was heard. With his instincts, Oliver rushed to protect her and shield her from the bullet with his own body. They heard a window break and a pinched scream from the inside of the house.

"No! Barbara!"

Chloe got herself rid of Oliver's grip and started running towards the entrance door. Before she could prevent a bullet from crossing her chest, she was already on the floor, blood spilling from her mouth.

"No!"


End file.
